


Round Two.

by TheDeadOne



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dom!Blue, Dom!USSans, ErrorBerry - Freeform, Sexy Times, Smut, Sub!Error, being quiet, jerking off, lewdberry, round two, secret, smut and no plot, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadOne/pseuds/TheDeadOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was highly suggested! So heres more sin trash you filthy ones xD, I cant say much im a sinner too, but hey ROUND TWO!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Round Two.

**Author's Note:**

> This was highly suggested! So heres more sin trash you filthy ones xD, I cant say much im a sinner too, but hey ROUND TWO!

Round two:

Turns out error was coming over for dinner! Blue was so excited. He was practically jumping up and down the stairs and around the kitchen. Stretch never understood why blue liked error so much, yeah they were a great pair and all but still, he was kind of jealous of their whole thing, but he could deal.

Around dinner time is when error showed up, greeting blue with a hug and a bouquet. Blue flashed him a big smile and thanked him. He then went running into the kitchen to out them into the vase and told error to sit down as they were going to have dinner.

"In five minutes dinner will be ready!" He yelled to both error and stretch.

Dinner came along exactly five minutes after blue said so, it was tacos, of course. But nor papyrus or error seemed to mind, they both loved his tacos anyways.

Blue sat across from error and papyrus sat next to error.

During the following events, error would like to thank asgore for the existence of the table cloth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Halfway through the meal error felt blue touch of his foot and looked at him, blue simply smiled and error thought he had done it by accident and discarded it.. Well he thought it was one until he felt the same foot running up his leg onto his inner femur.

He was starting to dust a light yellow as the foot just kept lightly touching him. Papy got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. During this time blue took the opportunity to start rubbing his foot on errors pelvis. Blue just smiled lewdly as error gasped surprisingly but soon it turned into soft moaning noises.

Papy walked out of the kitchen and went back into the living room to sit down and watch some TV, all the while being completely oblivious to the two lovers. And now that papy was here...error had to be quiet.

Blue put more pressure into his touches and soon found a little something to where his foot was. 'So this IS, turning him on...good mweheheehe' sans thought to himself.

Error accidentally let loose a moan and coughed quite loudly afterwards. "Um...I got to uh- gO to the bAthrOom..ah- not feeling too gOod.." He smiled at blue as in trying to say 'fuck you this feels great inall but fuck you now im going upstairs to cool down'

But blue being the lewdberry he was, said "oh.. Ill come help you! To make sure your okay and that you dont puke all over my floors." He wasnt going to let error get away, not after what he did in the void.

"Uh OkaY" he was honestly nervous.  
They both walked up the stairs into the bathroom. 

Once they were both in the bathroom, blue closed and locked the door and immediatly pinned error up the wall, he also felt the magic coming off of error.  
"Use that magic and ill never speak to you again nor will i allow you to see me" error knew he was serious so he nodded.

Blue harshly kissed him and he roamed his hands straight under errors shirt and hooked on to his lowermost ribs and let his fingers travel slowly across them. Error was just a panting mess now, he had to be quiet, If papyrus saw them doing this he would go ballistic.

Blue moved on to errors spine, the bottom of it, the most sensitive part of it, the part where it connected to his pelvis. He started grinding his hips to errors, adding more stimulation. Blue broke the kiss to let error breath. 

Error wrapped his arms around blues neck and whispered his name and sweet moans into the side of his head and he returned the grinding pleasure. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then error felt somthing new at the buldge in his shorts, he looked down and the grinding stopped and he only found blues hand. 

Blue stroked the throbbing buldge up and down a few times before sticking his hand into errors shorts. Error immediatly dug his head into blues neck to hide his loud noises. He took out his toungue and started licking blues neck. Blue stopped for a moment to gasp but soon fixed himself up and wrapped his whole hand around errors ecto-cock and started pumping. 

"AA-A-....Ohh" he could help himself. Blue had to bring errors head back up and kiss him so his moans would be a little less loud.

They both froze as they heard a knock at the door. Blue had an idea.

"Yes brother?" Blue said. He decided this wasnt enough punishment. He walked backwards to the toilet seat, put the lid down and sat down. Telling error to sit down on his lap. 

"How is error and why is the door locked?"  
"Oh hes just feeling a bit sick, nothing to worry about!" He put his hand back down errors pants and rubbed his thumb along the tip as he started pumping again, using his other hand to put his finger over his mouth as in telling him to shush.

"And.....the door?" 

"Well brother i dont want you in here because toriel knows youll get sick."

There was silence.  
"M'kay im going to muffets"and then they heard footsteps going downstairs.

Blue took his hand off errors mouth to stroke his own glowing buldge.

"B-Blue....Im..so cLosE..-AA!" He was whining and begging for his release.  
"Oh error... Dont you remember the time where you denied my release?.." Blue smirked  
"Blue please! I-Im soRrY, ill make iT up tO you.." Boue seemed to consider his words. He then sped up his motions, as he heard the front door close. 

"I want to hear you scream my name~" blue said. He put more pressure on to the tip.  
"AAA- blue! BluE pleAse! Ooo...AH!" He was so close, blue could feel it.

"AAA- BLUE!" He screamed blues name as he came.  
Blue brought his cum filled hand up to his mouth and licked his hand clean. all while error watched him.

"Want a taste?~" blue brought the panting error down for kiss and licked errors teeth aking for permission and error gave it, moaning at the taste of his own release.

"Holy fUck...thaT was aMazinG.." 

"Mwehehe! The great sans knows how to take care of you!" He smiled brightly then turned it to a lewd smirk.  
"Im here whenever you need taking care of.." 

Error groaned. "SinCe when diD you bEcoMe so sexy?

"Oh error.. Im self taught, no one else would tell me, so id say quite a while now."  
....  
....  
...  
Error tried to get up.  
"Where do you think your going?" Blue said, smiling.  
"Wh-what?" Error blushed again.  
"You think were done? So sad.." He grabbed errors hips and moved them forward and backward.  
Error was starting to get aroused again as he blushed and bit on his jacket sleeve looking away from blue as blue chuckled.  
"So cute.."


End file.
